Bridal Belonging/Script
Part 1: One Close to the Heart Before Battle * Sharena: Princess Fjorm, over here! Look! A bridal Festival is held here every year--and it looks like this year's has started! * Fjorm: Wow! Everyone has dressed up like brides! They are all so beautiful... Wait... Is that... * Fjorm (Bridal Belonging): Ohh... If I don't hurry, the battle for the bridal bouquet will start without me! * Fjorm: I-is that... ME?! * Sharena: Sure seems like it! It was hard to tell with how fast she was running--but it looked like you in a wedding dress! * Fjorm: Somehow, I'm shocked... I never guessed I would ever see a... me from another world! * Alfonse: It could also be a you from your future, you know! We summon heroes from many different worlds and many different times, after all. So, it's possible. * Fjorm: Is that really... my future? (Scene transition) * Fjorm (Bridal Belonging): ...So you each have someone, then... someone you love and protect. * Pent: Of course. I love Louise, my wife, with all my heart--everything I am. * Sigrun: While it's not the same as the love of a married couple, I know what it's like to be willing to sacrifice yourself. For Empress Sanaki... I would offer up my life, and more. * Pent: Yes, that's right. For Louise, I... I wouldn't mind losing everything if it meant keeping her. * Fjorm (Bridal Belonging): Hm. I think I understand. I, too, have someone I would do anything for... * Pent: Keeping someone close to your heart is the path to true happiness. Tell me, what is your special person's name? * Fjorm (Bridal Belonging): I-it's... U-umm... After Battle * Pent: That's as much as we can do for now. Let's find Louise and regroup. * Fjorm (Bridal Belonging): Of course. By the way... about my, um... special person... Part 2: One Loved and Protected Before Battle * Tanith: I agreed to put this on for the festival but... marriage and I have nothing to do with each other. My duty is to protect the apostle. I am an expert in the ways of the sword, not... well, anything else. * Louise: I'm not so different. Singing, dancing, reciting verse... I could never hope to compete with other women there. I do, however, know how to use my bow. I told Lord Pent I would use it to protect him, and I won his heart. Being able to protect the one you love... is something worth striving for. * Tanith: I... think I see what you mean... * Louise: I think you will do fine to continue on the path you are on now. and keep training with the blade. Then you can demonstrate your superb battle technique to your future husband! * Tanith: I-I suppose I could do that... Ah, Who am I kidding--that will never happen... After Battle * Tanith: I-I haven't lost yet! Ugh... * Louise: Don't be reckless! Let's go join up with Lord Pent and the others. Part 3: One Day Yet to Come Before Battle * Louise: Ah, Lord Pent, I'm so happy to see you, my dear... * Pent: Louise! Thank goodness! * Tanith: Commander Sigrun! It's good to see you safe and sound. * Sigrun: Same goes for you. And it seems you're just in time--the conclusion of the tourney is upon us. * Fjorm (Bridal Belonging): Yes! This is my chance to win that prize bouquet! After Battle * Fjorm: It was just by chance that I caught it, but... I got the wedding bouquet! * Sharena: Well done, Princess Fjorm! * Fjorm: I decided I want to give it to the other me... The one dressed as a bride. I think it'll make her happy. I think giving it away will probably be best for me too. * Sharena: That's a good idea! I'm sure she'll love that! I wonder, though... Who do you suppose that other Princess Fjorm wants to marry so badly? Do you... have any idea... Princess Fjorm? * Fjorm: I-I can't say that I do! I don't know what world or time she came from, after all! It could be anyone! * Sharena: Well... If you figure out who it is, I'd love to know... And I'll support you as best I can, no matter what! * Fjorm: Th-thank you. Yes... Maybe one day... Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts